


sweatpants

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 05:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: doin me/better than you doing you!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	sweatpants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, I managed to convince myself that you had both signed up for ToT2019 and were currently treatless? Mistakes were made, but I hope this gift is not one of them!


End file.
